Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) occupy a major share in the market of display device due to low cost, high yield and good display effect. Among them, in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal di-play devices have become one of the main-stream liquid crystal display devices at present due to wide viewing angle.
An existing IPS mode liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel, which comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate; liquid crystal molecules are filled between the array substrate and the color film substrate, the array substrate comprises data lines and gate lines intersecting transversely and longitudinally to form a plurality of pixel units; each pixel unit comprises a pixel electrode and common electrodes, the pixel electrode and the common electrodes are parallel to each other and generate a planar electric field; the crystal liquid molecules can be driven to rotate through the planar electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrodes in each pixel unit to display an image. In spite of the wide viewing angle and good display effect, the IPS mode liquid crystal display device with the above structure also has the disadvantages of high required drive voltage and low light transmission rate (resulting from marginal electric field effect).